


Bedhead

by mosylu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, James is entertained, pure and true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Kara can retain her perfect curls after supersonic flight, but sleeping in a bed is another story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "your bedhead is cute" from Tumblr

James looked up from Kara’s extremely complicated espresso machine (which he was about ninety percent sure had been Cat Grant’s Christmas gift last year) and burst into raucous laughter.

“What?” Kara demanded, shoving a giant fluffy tangle of hair out of her eyes. “What is it?”

Her hair stood out in every direction, including up. It fell in her eyes and fuzzed off the top of her head and generally was the biggest mess he’d ever seen.

He’d seen her come back from supersonic flights with her hair in perfect curls. Somehow, knowing that she got up in the morning looking like someone had been at her with an eggbeater made him fall further in love.

Also the cute little scowl on her face. This woman, honestly.

“Your bedhead,” he wheezed, holding his side. “It’s just - it’s really - ”

“What?”

“Cute. It’s really cute.”

She pushed at her hair. “Shut up.”

“No, it’s adorable.” He pushed it out of her face and kissed her. “You’re adorable.” He looked at her again and snickered.

She scrunched up her nose at him, like that was supposed to make her less adorable, and said, “Yeah, well, _your_ bedhead is cute.” Like it was an insult.

“Kara,” he reminded her, “I’m bald.”

She burst into giggles. “Then your head is cute. Any time of the day.” She went up on her toes to kiss his head.

Wait, that didn’t work out. She wasn’t actually up on her toes, he realized. She was hovering a few inches off the ground. He put his arms around her waist, and felt the weight of her settle into them, and kissed her on the mouth.

(Apparently she’d already brushed her teeth. Her bedhead was adorable but he really wasn’t ready to find out what Kryptonian morning breath was like.)

FINIS


End file.
